If I Was Your Vampire
by MissMessy
Summary: Edward, Alice, and Emmett, adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, move to forks due to new work opportunities. Though, while Emmett preys on the more 'normal' girls, Edward finds himself attracted to a local named Bella. He will do anything to be hers.


_What if all reversed itself….?_

_....What if she couldn't resist his blood….?_

_

* * *

_

_***_

**If I Was Your Vampire**

By MissMessy

Story based off "If I was your Vampire" by Marilyn Manson

***

* * *

"I hate Forks," My voice murmured into a fogged window from the backseat of a silver Volvo.

"Edward…" Esme scolded as her brown hues glanced in the rearview mirror at a Jeep following close behind, "Carlisle needs this job, the people –"I had heard it before and immediately placed my adoptive mother's voice into the back of my mind.

My non-biological parents, Carlisle and Esme, were two loving people who tried their damnedest to be good examples. Ever since Esme had an accident rock climbing, shattering the structure of her pelvis, she was unable to have children. But, if she hadn't, she would have never met an intelligent, caring man such as Carlisle. That's how the group came about with different people from different backgrounds.

Alice lost both of her parents to a hurricane, but although she was old enough to take care of herself, social services found it unnecessary; she was grieving too much. Then came Emmett, the typical kid the parents couldn't keep up with or handle and so he was given up at the age of 13, just as puberty began to take its toll. I warned them, but neither Carlisle nor Esme could deny a child or person in need.

"_I __was given a second chance, Edward,"_ Esme would always say and there was nothing I could do to protest.

"Here we are," Esme's overly cheery voice disturbed my thoughts, threatening to make me gag at their sweetness.

"Edward, go see if your sister needs a hand with her bags – god knows Emmett won't do it," Carlisle groaned.

I nodded and then pressed my weight into the door to let myself out. Gravel cracked beneath my feet, indicating that we were far out from the rest of the town, and that I most certainly didn't mind. As my brown hues shifted to scan the length and width of the house, Alice made her bouncy presence known with a hand upon my shoulder. As her presence kicked in, I quickly jerked to face her.

"Did I scare you?"

"No."

"Come on, it's not so bad, the people will be better here than in San Francisco." Alice offered a half smile, one that made her green orbs twinkle with delight.

"You smell like hair spray," I said randomly, stating the truth, then relieved myself from her touch to carry bags inside.

Her weight shifted on the grit below as her hands replaced themselves upon her hips.

"Edward, you're just jealous I have style. What are we going to do about that emo swoop of yours?" She gawked, observing as I shook my head towards her teasing.

I cared a lot about Alice, she and I had grown rather close, but I couldn't stand her fashion habits. Even now, in her purple, frilled blouse and designer jeans she seemed prissy to me and that was not who she was on the inside.

"Tell you what, before tomorrow, you can do with it as you like," I finally returned the half smile as while shoving a gym bag beneath my free arm and clasped the handle of a suitcase.

"Really?" Her hands flew up as if she was praying, but her body language showed sheer excitement.

I paused before her with my head slightly turned to overlook my shoulder; it projected my voice back towards her.

"Really." I continued on, listening as the gravel once again stressed to her body's pivot to face behind me as i approached the white, wooden steps.

"Then we're starting tonight! I have my work cut out for me!" She called on after and was answered by a screen door shutting.

**+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + [**_No Shadows, No reflections here._**] + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +**

"Stop squirming!" Alice hissed while her gloved hands pressed against my glued strands of hair.

"My scalp itches!" I snapped back.

I was then offered the back of a comb to itch it and wasted no time to do so. I drug the point right into my irritated, flaming scalp.

"Thank you." I nearly moaned.

"You're welcome, just don't –"A gasp parted and she immediately dove in to fix the dying hair I had messed up, "…ruin it." She finished on an exhale, seeing there was truly no damage done.

"How much longer of this shit do I have to take?" My upper lip twitched at the reflection of Alice in the bathroom mirror.

She claimed the comb back, smacking me upon the shoulder as soon as it parted from my grasp.

"Watch your mouth," She began, "or I will make this much more painful for you," One of her eyebrows rose to compliment the threat within her words.

I believed her.

"Hmph…" I rolled my eyes and peered down at my lap, waiting for the silence to be broken.

Alice began to sing and whistle as she set scissors upon the counter before me, preparing the next step of the process. I blanked out immediately, as though the connection between metal and marble awoke my unconscious mind, and became lost in thought. I remembered the loss of my parents at the age of eleven and how it affected me.

My mother was very ill in the hospital with cervical cancer – the quiet killer. She had obtained it, ignored the hardly noticeable symptoms, and experienced it spread throughout her body. My father was devastated, her and I was all he had -- So much, that when she passed, he drove himself right into a pole after a drunken outing.

I was with my grandma at the time, but her kind soul was also having health issues – adoption was the best choice for me. From there, I grew up independently and despite the love of Esme and Carlisle, it wasn't enough to fill the void.

The shrill of a timer granted my wish to end the silence and was then followed by a girlish squeal.

"Okay! Head under the sink!" She commanded with a few claps of her hands - her words intertwining with my unenthusiastic moan.

"Why don't you put Emmett through this ever?" I felt my head greet warm water, our conversation not putting her mission to a pause.

"Oh I do," Her voice said brightly, but I couldn't help but notice the evil twinge to it.

"Yeah?" I urged her on.

"I pluck his eyebrows once a month, oh ho ho… is that a treat," She laughed to herself, shaking her head with disbelief, "Those things are like… well," She paused a moment, searching for the words, "Let's just go for mutant caterpillars."

A laugh squeezed past my throat, but it was more of a nervous one as she washed the dye from my hair.

"I want to know how you get him to sit for that…"

"Emmett has an ego issue, just have to push the right buttons," She mused as she replaced the running water with a towel, "There, golden highlights ahoy!"

"Splendid." I readjusted the towel accordingly.

"Whoa, now, relax with the enthusiasm... you'll wake everyone in town!"

I removed the dampened towel from aloft, peering with raised eyebrows in the mirror and using my fingertips to shift the strands in new directions. My Fox brand, long-sleeve shirt was rolled up to my elbows and enhanced the muscles of my sun kissed forearms. I enjoyed the sight, but not the bleach spot that had fallen upon a shoulder of one of my favorite shirts.

I ignored it for now.

"Well? Do you like it?" Alice was on her tiptoes, glancing down upon me as I bent over the sink.

"Yeah, it's not bad… good work Alice," Her green orbs sparkled with satisfaction, the fair skin of her face booming.

"I suppose you'll have to style it tomorrow?" She nodded. One thing was for sure, she had enough enthusiasm for the both of them.

**+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + [**_This is where it starts._**] + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +**

My brown orbs stared looming up at the small building of Forks High School.

My hair, now accented with golden tips towards the front of my head, spiked up and back with a refreshing style. With these highlights, my eyes seemed more hazel, and my smooth toned face was more pronounced. My torso was covered with the a black fitted shirt, cut off by a brown belt looped into faded, blue jeans and white DCs upon my feet; I looked casual with a bit of an edge. Upon a slender, slightly toned shoulder was a casual brown book-bag crammed with not-a-whole-lot.

"New women, Edward, think about it!" Emmett hopped out of his jeep and gave me a rough pat on the shoulder.

"Right…" I said under my breath while Alice joined the two in a hurried pace.

"At least we don't have to do this by ourselves," The 5'2, black haired and petite Alice declared.

Her hand extended to fix a straying strand from my bangs.

"Pfft, who says I needed you two? You'll only slow me down anyways!" Emmett sent off a chuckle and was on his way, Alice's mouth wide open with surprise.

Emmett never ceased to amaze us with his cocky, playful attitude.

"It's his steroids talking," I mused to which Alice laughed far harder than she should have.

Emmett _was_ rather large, the typical bully, but he was a nice guy when you got to know him. Together, Alice and I would often discuss what Emmett really went through. Yet, we both came up at a lack.

"Shall we?" Alice asked as I rummaged through my front pockets for my class list.

"Yeah just let me," I glanced up, my hazel hues taking sight of a brunette with wavy, curly locks heading towards the school.

Grace kissed each of her steps as she advanced forth, her pale complexion fitting the cloudy circumstances of the day – yet, she shined brighter than any star that was hid by such atmospheric cotton balls.

"Edward?"

Alice's voice could not be heard, only the ringing within my throbbing eardrums as the angelic figure disappeared into the school. She was traveling alone, but there was no way that that would be for very long. My head shook myself back into reality, blinking a few times down to Alice who was staring at me rather confused.

"You okay?" Her eyebrows indented in the middle, showing off her concern.

"Yeah, just thought of some motivation to keep me in crummy Forks, Washington," I said as I let a toothy smirk form while I headed towards the school.

I didn't mind a little competition.

Alice paused, trying to register what it may be, and then called after me.

"What's that?" she began to walk to catch up to me.

"Edward? What will keep you in Forks?" She tried again, but she would never fully understand the determination that consumed my entire being.

AN Please review!


End file.
